Magic Mutt
Magic Mutt is the first segment of the tenth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon and Garfield go to a magic shop to find new tricks for Jon to perform at a children's hospital. When Garfield gets chased by a vicious dog at the store, the two of them use several of the magic props around. Plot Jon gets his box of magic tricks out of the closet and brings them to the table where Garfield is resting. He explains to an unimpressed Garfield that he will be performing tricks at the children's hospital. Despite not having performed any such tricks in years, he claims to have still remembered everything. Jon first shuffles cards and has Garfield select one. He tries to guess Garfield's card, which he does far into the night without success. After giving up it's revealed that Garfield's card was the reference card of the deck. He then takes out his top hat, trying to get a rabbit out of it, only to get a rabbit skeleton instead. He decides to go to an all-night magic shop to get new tricks. Jon and Garfield go to Mr. Mystic's Magic Mart. Jon knocks on the door. Mr. Mystic, claiming that his store is closed, reluctantly lets them inside. Inside, they encounter Mr. Mystic's dog, Merlin, who acts hostile towards Garfield. Garfield is left alone with Merlin when Jon and Mr. Mystic go upstairs to look for new magic tricks. Garfield fools Merlin with a "peace offering"- flowers that spray water- then goes on the run. They go through a sarcophagus, a box where Garfield "saws" Merlin in half, a Disembodied Princess box, and an Indian rope trick, the latter bringing them to the ceiling. When Garfield notes that claws are needed to be on the ceiling, Merlin, who lacks claws, falls down. Back on the ground, Garfield finds a magic wand. He uses it to turn Merlin into a rat. The two then battle with the wand, both going through multiple transformations before turning each other back to normal. When Garfield suggests doing it again, Merlin chases him into a corner. Garfield starts twirling the wand before dropping it, causing it to break and expel magic smoke. Jon and Mr. Mystic head downstairs and notice the smoke, with Mr. Mystic realizing that a wand has been broken. Jon, who has acquired a magic handkerchief, leaves with Garfield, while Mr. Mystic clears the room with a fan, blaming Merlin for the mishap. Mr. Mystic tells Merlin, now an elephant-like creature, that the spell should be over "in a day or three". As Jon and Garfield walk home, Jon becomes dissatisfied with his new trick, wanting something "big and surprising". Garfield, who has become a large, grotesque creature that continues to change, offers himself. Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Mr. Mystic (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Merlin (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia *During the wand duel between Garfield and Merlin, the following transformations occur (with Merlin always retaining a hat): **Rat (Merlin) **Camel (Garfield) **Odie (Merlin) **Gorilla (Garfield) **Jon (Merlin) **Jon (Garfield) **Mr. Mystic (Merlin) Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1